A Concert In Amity
by EctoLadoo
Summary: Danny was going home in two weeks. He had not seen the streets of Amity Park for nearly two years, and in two weeks he would be going back. Now, usually that wouldn't be an issue except for the fact that everyone he's ever known believes Danny Fenton's dead. And there's also the small problem of him being worldwide singing sensation, Chip Skylark. (Sequel to My Shiny Teeth and Me)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to my other story _Shiny Teeth and Me._ This story will be much more fun if you have read that first!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

* * *

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that please?"

Danny moved his chair closer to the desk before him so that his elbows could lean against the surface. Mr. Donati had told him many times that week to meet him at nine in the morning in his office to discuss the details of his next tour. He was certain his mind was still cloudy from his early start and he couldn't possibly have heard what he thought he had.

"I said, your next tour stops are in Detroit, New York City, Chicago, Amity Park, Minneapolis -"

"A-amity Park?" Danny asked timidly.

Mr. Donati sighed,"Yes Chip, I believe that is what I said."

So, Danny had heard correctly. His eyes searched Mr. Donati's face frantically, hoping that this was just some cruel prank. The man's face did not so much as twitch however, and the terrible truth finally dawned on him. He would be performing in Amity Park, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Is there a problem Chip?"

"N-no sir," Danny ran his hand through his hair, "why Amity Park though?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"I mean, I've heard it's a pretty small town, I doubt many people would even come to my show."

"Well my friend, that's where you are wrong," the man started typing on his laptop, "we put the tickets up a month before and, surprise surprise, the Amity show was sold out within 24 hours." Mr. Donati turned the laptop so that the screen was facing Danny.

The teen gulped. There he could see that the show in Amity Park was indeed sold out. "When is it?" he asked.

"August, two weeks from now. We'll be leaving for the Detroit show in two days."

Danny nodded slowly. Two weeks. In two weeks he'll be going back home. In two weeks he might see his family and friends for the first time in almost nearly two years.

"Just so you know Chip," the man started, grabbing Danny's attention, "we will be stopping in Amity Park for two nights."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Mr. Donati took a sip from his coffee mug. "Haven't you heard? That place is apparently the most haunted place in all of the United States. Probably even the world!"

"Y-yeah so?"

"So, I've always wanted to see a ghost!" Danny stifled a laugh, "My sister is a strong disbeliever. She thinks that whole town is a hoax. I told her that when we go, I'll bring her back a piece of evidence so strong, that she'll have no choice but to admit ghosts are real."

Danny stared at him. He had to be joking. "Dude," he began, "is that the only reason we're even going there?"

The man turned red. "Well, no, that's not the only reason."

Danny crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

" Okay, okay fine, it is." Mr. Donati huffed.

Danny let out a small laugh and shook his head in disbelief. The walls he built in his mind to forget his past life would be shattered in a few days, all because of a long lasting sibling feud. He slowly got up from his chair.

"If that's all sir, can I go now?"

"Hm, yes yes. Of course. Meet me here tomorrow, same time, I just have to confirm a few things before discussing them with you."

Danny nodded and made his way out the door. He walked through the busy hallway, his mind racing a mile a minute. He didn't even notice when he bumped into people on his way to the elevator. When the door slid shut, Danny leaned back on the metal wall and closed his eyes. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Danny unlocked the door to his apartment and walked in. He flopped onto his bed without bothering to take off his shoes. Closing his eyes he began to rub his temples. All he wanted to do was march back to Mr. Donati's office and call the whole tour off. There was no way he could go back home, not after everything.

Sighing, Danny sat up. Sadly, he couldn't do that. He couldn't do anything to risk losing his job. The only way he was surviving at all is because his record company paid for all his expenses, he himself was up to his neck in debt. He also couldn't bare the disappointment of his fans if he were to call this all off.

Danny cupped his head in his hands. He also would not be able to handle the looks on his loved ones face if they ever learned he was still alive. If they knew that he ran from them despite all they've done for him.

What if they thought Danny didn't care about them anymore? Why else would he leave? How could he cause them so much grief and go on to live a life of luxury. Was he just using them all these years, and had planned on leaving them the first chance he got. Danny let out a broken sob.

Why did he even leave? How could he be so selfish? How could he have possibly thought that abandoning the only people in his life that ever cared for him could ever be a good idea. What's wrong with him?

He took in a shuddering breath. Raising his head he wiped away the tears that managed to escape his eyes.

No, he couldn't do this to himself. He knew why he left. He was protecting them. This was his only option. He did it for them as much as for himself. They would understand.

Danny got up and walked to stand in front of his window that covered the entire length of the wall. He looked out onto to the city and sighed. Singing dumb songs about teeth as a career was never supposed to be this stressful. He bit his lip and began playing with his necklace.

Wait, his necklace.

Danny looked down at the triangle shaped pendant with wide eyes. How could he have forgot? Bhoot said with this on nobody would be able to track him. There was no way his parents and friends would willingly go to the concert of some teen heart throb unless they thought someone was in danger. But with the necklace they wouldn't even suspect a ghost would be there. He was safe.

Also the concert is in the middle of August. Assuming they graduated, his friends could have already moved to the colleges they'll be attending in the fall. Jazz moved away when Danny was still there so unless she came back for the summer, she should be gone too. His parents hardly ever go outside as they're always making some new invention down in the lab. Nobody else really cared much for Fenton personally, that they'd recognise him almost two years after his "death". Also, in his opinion he thought he grew up to look quite different from his junior year self. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Besides, it's only two nights. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 **And that's Chapter One!**

 **Hope you guys liked it, please review i'd love to hear your opinions!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

 **-EctoLadoo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Danny watched the many trees turn into green blurs and they drove on down the road. He had finished his Chicago show last night and gotten on the tour bus right after. Since then, they've been on their way to Amity Park, and it looked like they would be there soon.

Danny tried to keep his nerves under control. He reminded himself countless time that it was highly unlikely that he would run into any of his friends or family. He had nothing to worry about save for his concert tonight. But still, that little bit of doubt that something would go wrong lingered at the back of his mind.

He had tried to sleep a bit before they arrived, but there was no use. Every time he closed his eyes he only saw the faces of his loved ones, staring at him with looks of hurt and betrayal.

"Hey, Chip," he turned to voice of Mr. Donati. The man was looking out the window, a smile plastered on his face that made him look like an overgrown two year-old.

"Yeah?"

"Look!" The man was pointing to something outside the bus. Danny shifted to get a better look outside. There he saw a sign he knew all too well.

"Welcome to Amity Park! A safe place to live!" Mr. Donati read, "Ha, safe? With the amount of ghosts that people claim to be wandering around you would think that they'd warn you before entering huh?"

"Well, maybe they don't want to scare people away."

"That's true," he sat silent for a moment before turning to Danny, "hey, Chip. You know, you never told me if you yourself believed in the supernatural." Danny smirked.

"Me? Nah, sounds like a ton of made up mumbo jumbo in my opinion. To be honest with you, I think people who say they've seen a ghost, make it all up just for attention." The teen tried to keep himself from laughing at the expression on Mr. Donati's face.

"I will never understand you skeptics," he mumbled before turning away from Danny to stare out the window again. Danny chuckled and turned to gaze out his own window. The smile slowly slipping from his face as they passed by the memory filled streets.

He felt a pang of sadness when they passed Casper High. Although he never was the most popular (that is, before his alter ego was exposed to the world), he had many fond memories with his two best friends there. The high school in Dimsdale was nice and all but he always felt like something was missing. He was then moved to private schooling when his music career made it big. He remembered his parents talking about him graduating and possibly becoming valedictorian. Sadly, he didn't even have a graduation ceremony, just was handed his diploma and went home.

He sighed. There was nothing that could be done now, no use in making himself upset.

"Wow, would you look at that," Mr. Donati's voice breaking him away from his thoughts.

"What?" Danny asked, getting up to sit next to the man and see what he was gaping at. When he saw what had caught his attention, he froze. They were approaching city hall, and there stood the statue of Danny, that the town built in his honour after he saved the world from the Dis-asteroid. The teen gulped when he saw the display of flowers around the statue, it now symbolising the place where the great hero met his demise.

"What do you think about Danny Phantom?" the man asked suddenly.

"What?" Mr. Donati glared at him in annoyance.

"You know, Danny Phantom. The _ghost_ kid that saved the world a couple years ago. It is public knowledge that he saved the world with his _ghost powers._ Emphasis on ghost."

"Hm, I don't know dude. Seems like a government hoax to me," Danny smirked.

"A government hoax?! What in the world?" Mr. Donati exclaimed. "It was broadcasted on live television Chip. What more evidence do you need?"

"Well, haven't you ever heard of video editing. I mean we only ever saw pictures of that asteroid, and to me an indestructible glowing green space rock seems highly unlikely. Unless you can find that ghost kid and make him show me his magical powers, I'm not buying it."

"But, he's dead," the man said quietly.

"A ghost? Dying? Now isn't that strange."

"Oh come on kid. You obviously know that he was also half human."

"Yeah, I've heard. But come on man, you can't possibly believe all this sci-fi movie crap." Mr. Donati just glared at Danny and turned away ignoring when the teen laughed at him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Skylark," the driver called, "We have arrived at the hotel."

"Oh alright, thank you." Danny stood up and went to grab the bag he brought on the bus. His other luggage would be brought in by the hotel staff. Mr. Donati followed him to the door of the bus where three bodyguards were waiting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Mr. Donati.

"Ready Chip?" he asked.

"Uh, I guess so," Danny replied. Mr. Donati nodded and turned to tell the driver to open the doors. As soon as they stepped out, Danny was practically attacked with a swarm of screaming fans. The bodyguards tried to make a path for him while also keeping people away from him. Mr. Donati somehow managed to get in front of Danny and was pulling him to the entrance of the hotel. Danny tried to avoid the many hands that reached to grab at him.

Danny finally saw the entrance of the hotel and picked up the pace when a large hand suddenly reached over grabbing his shoulder. He was manhandled to turn to look at the person and was shocked by who he saw.

Dash Baxter.

The blond bully was towering over Danny a crazed look in his eyes, jumping up and down in his spot.

"OH MY GOD! CHIP SKYLARK! OH MY GOD!" he reached beside him and grabbed a girl, shoving her in Danny's face. Danny immediately recognized her as Paulina Sanchez. "Can you sign my girlfriend please, Chip?!" Dash yelled in his face. Before Danny could reply a hand grabbed him from the back of his shirt and dragged him into the hotel. He then lost sight of his former bully in the crowd.

When the the hotel door shut, blocking the fans from getting to him, Mr. Donati let go of Danny's shirt causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Mr. Skylark, are you alright?"

"Oh no, Mr. Skylark are you hurt?"

"Mr. Skylark?!"

"Mr. Skylark!"

Danny ignored them all and burst into a fit of laughter, Dash's crazed face in his mind. Everyone looked at him in concern but he didn't acknowledge them.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought.

* * *

 **AN: And that's chapter two! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so far! Be sure to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time,**

 **-EctoLadoo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

"You're on in five, Mr. Skylark."

Danny turned to look at the women who had popped her head in from the door to his dressing room.

"Okay, thank you" Danny smiled at her. She returned it, before shutting the door and walking away. Danny turned back to look at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath.

"You can do this Fenton, just go out there, sing your song about your teeth and it will all be over. You'll be fine," he flashed himself a toothy grin and laughed. Just as he stood up from his chair, the door opened again. In walked Mr. Donati, a bodyguard by his side.

"There he is, the superstar himself!" Mr. Donati bellowed. Danny chuckled and shook his head. Whenever he had a show, the man would come in and hype Danny up so he wouldn't be nervous on stage. Although completely unnecessary, he never complained, in fact it was pretty entertaining.

"Hey, Mr. Donati," Danny greeted.

"How're feeling kid?" the man wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders, "are you ready to knock Amity Park dead?" Danny smirked.

"Um, ready as I'll ever be," he said running a hand through his hair.

"That's what I like to hear, now go out there and give them a taste of that angelic voice, hm?" he said, giving Danny a pat on the back and pushing him forwards. Danny stumbled, but managed to catch himself on the door.

"Haha, yeah. Thanks dude." Danny gave the man a salute before walking out the door along with the bodyguard that had been with Mr. Donati. The large man led him towards the stage, the noise of his fans growing louder and louder with each step. Danny felt himself slow to a stop, his confident smile slipping from his face.

"Mr. Skylark? Is everything alright?" asked the guard. Danny couldn't hear him, as all his doubts about coming to Amity Park that he pushed to the back of his mind, came rushing forward.

What if he was wrong. What if Sam and Tucker were in the crowd? What if they recognized him? Would they try to confront him later? What would he say to them?

"Mr. Skylark?"

He took a step backwards. He should have just cancelled when he had the chance. He couldn't do this. What was he thinking?

"Mr. Skylark!" Danny looked up as he felt a large hand on his shoulder. The bodyguard was giving him a look of concern. "Are you feeling sick sir? We don't want you to perform when you're not feeling a hundred percent." Danny opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short when he heard the chants from the other side of the stage.

"WE WANT CHIP!"

"WE WANT CHIP!"

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. He had promised himself that he would never disappoint his fans. He had already let his loved ones down, he didn't want to do that to anyone else. He turned to the large man and forced a smile.

"Nah, I'm fine dude. Just a bit nervous, but fine." The guard nodded hesitantly.

"Alright sir, if you're sure.

"C'mon. Let's get this show started," Danny said, walking past the man and onto the stage, taking his place behind the mic. He stared at the large dark curtains, and took a big breath. He turned his head to the guard at side of the stage, and nodded. The man gave a thumbs up signal to someone at the other side of the curtain.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for! Please put your hand together for the one, the only, CHIP SKYLARK!"

The curtains parted and Danny saw the massive crowd that stood behind it. He smiled. It was now or never.

"When I'm feeling lonely…"

* * *

"Thank you Amity Park! I love you!" Danny came running off stage. He saw Mr. Donati and smiled. He walked over to give the man a hug.

"Hey hey, don't even think about it. This is a designer suit, I don't need your sweat stains ruining it." Danny laughed and patted him on the back instead. Mr. Donati returned it, and began to lead him backstage.

"So, Chip?"

"Hm?"

"I heard that you had a little, um, moment, before going on stage. What was that about?"

"Huh, oh nothing. Just some nerves. Don't worry about it sir."

"Alright, just wanted to makes sure." Danny nodded and made his way to the mini fridge. He picked out a water bottle, and took a sip. The cool liquid made its way down his throat. He sighed.

"Mr. Skylark?"

"Yes?" he replied without turning around.

"I have some fans here, with passes, that would like to meet you."

"Hm, yeah that's fine. Send them in." He thanked a lady as she passed, handing him a towel to dry his hair. He draped the blue towel around his neck, and lifted his hand to take another sip of water.

"Oh. My. God. Chip Skylark!" Danny choked on his water at that voice. No way. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He turned around and sure enough there he saw at the door.

Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez.

"No way! Like, it's actually him, Dash!" Paulina shrieked.

"I know, I know!" Dash exclaimed jumping up and down. He ran towards Danny and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. Danny's eyes widened as he struggled to breath. Was Dash Baxter actually hugging him?

"Dash, stop it! You're hurting him!" Paulina reached over and pulled him off of Danny. The raven haired teen chuckled at the look of disappointment that crossed Dash's face when he was pulled away. "Sorry about that Chip," said Paulina pushing the bully off to the side, "I'm Paulina Sanchez and this is my boyfriend Dash Baxter. Don't let that stop you though, I'm still very much available." She then draped herself on Danny's arm and stared at him with sultry eyes. The teen laughed nervously and tried to push her off.

"Me too, Chip! I'm also available!" Dash cut in suddenly. Danny turned to look at him wide eyed

"What?" he asked. The larger teen turned a dark shade of red and began to stutter.

"N-no, um, I meant, y-you know, available like to hang out. Not like, you know, that." Danny smirked and nodded slowly.

"Riiight," Danny chuckled as the other boy flushed a shade darker. He took another sip from his water bottle and then looked back at the two. "Hey, I recognize you," he said, pointing to Dash.

"Y-you do?" he asked timidly. Danny nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, at the hotel right? That was you two?" The couple's faces lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No way, you do remember us!" Dash exclaimed, eyes wide. Danny nodded, smirking.

"Yeah, but next time you want an autograph, give me a photo or something man, not your girlfriend," he smiled smugly as Dash flushed again.

"Speaking of autographs," Paulina began, pulling a photo of Danny and a pen from her purse, "do you think I can have yours?" Danny smiled warmly at the girl.

"Yeah, of course," he took it from her and began to sign it.

"Um, Chip?" she said. Danny looked up, an eyebrow raised. "Can you make it out to the future Mrs. Skylark?" Danny grinned in amusement as she fluttered her eyes at him.

"Okay then, if that's what you want," he finished writing and handed it back to her. He chuckled as Paulina stared at the signed picture in awe.

"Chip, do you think we could get a picture?" Dash asked. Danny nodded and called Mr. Donati over asking him to take the picture. Dash handed the man his phone, and went to Danny's side, placing his heavy arm over the other's shoulders. Once he snapped the photo, Dash called Paulina into the photo. Afterwards, Paulina told her boyfriend to get out of the picture as she wanted one with her idol by herself. Once Dash had moved, Paulina quickly grabbed Danny's head and placed a kiss on his cheek as Mr. Donati snapped the picture.

Blood rushed to Danny's face, and touched his hand where the girls lips had been moments before. He turned to look at her in shock, and she smirked at him mischievously.

"One more thing," she said pulling something out of her purse. She took Danny's hand, opening it and placed it in his palm, before closing it again. "Make sure you use that, okay?" she whispered in his ear, before walking to the door.

Danny looked down at what she put in his hand. It was a folded slip of paper. He unfolded it and his eyes widened when he read what was written. In Paulina's curvy handwriting was the girl's phone number. He looked up at her where she stood by the door. She winked at him and left. Danny stood frozen for a moment.

He turned to glare at Mr. Donati when he heard him snickering at him. Quickly shoving the paper in his pocket, he turned to Dash.

"You don't want to give me your number too, do you?"

"What?" the blond teen asked, cheeks turning pink. Danny laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Oh," he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I guess I should get going, my g-girlfriend's probably waiting for me." Danny smiled.

"Yeah," he walked the other to the door. Before leaving Dash turned to Danny, searching his face, as if wanting to say something. The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to say what was on his mind. Dash locked eyes with him, not moving. "Dash?" Danny asked. Said teen shook his head, as if he were in a trance.

"Hm, nothing. Just… uh,"

"Yes?"

"Just," he sighed, and smiled warmly, "thanks and sorry about before if I was a little, uh, excited." Danny laughed.

"Don't worry about it dude," he said. Dash nodded. He stared at Danny again for a moment, a weird expression on his face.

"Well, bye I guess," and with that, he disappeared behind the door. Danny frowned once he was gone.

That what weird.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought in the reviews! Until next time,**_

 _ **-EctoLadoo :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Danny stared at the door for a while after Dash left. Why had he been looking at him like that? It was as if he knew, like he had recognized him but wasn't entirely sure. Danny bit his lip in concern.

Crap, if Dash was suspicious, that could mean others would be able to figure him out. What was he going to do? He couldn't stay here another day! What if he ran into someone else he knew? He'd be done for!

A hand fell on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise. He turned quickly and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Mr. Donati.

"Easy there, Chip," laughed the man.

"Sorry," Danny mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Missing your girlfriend already?" he teased, causing Danny to glare at him.

"No," he said moving past the man. Mr. Donati continued to chuckle behind him.

* * *

Back in hotel room, Danny went to take a shower to calm himself down. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. Dash had probably just been staring at him like that because he was still starstruck.

"Yeah, that must've been it," he said, turning the water off. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around him. Whistling a tune, he walked to the door leading to the bedroom. When he entered, he stopped short.

"What the hell?" Lounging on his bed was Mr. Donati. The man opened his eyes at the sound of Danny's voice.

"Finally, you take forever kid, I'm starving," he got up and wiped away non existent dust from his clothes. Danny frowned at him.

"So, go back to your own room and order room service." Mr. Donati gave him an annoyed glare.

"I don't want room service, that's why I came here."

"Um, okay?" Danny said confused. Mr. Donati picked up some clothes that he had laid out on Danny's bed, and tossed it at him.

"Come on get dressed, we're going out"

"Dude, come on," Danny complained, " I'm so tired, can we please just order in?" Mr. Donati crossed his arms. It was obvious he was getting impatient

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" Danny whined. He was really in no mood to go outside, especially with the risk of bumping into somebody he knew. He stared at the man waiting for an answer. Mr. Donati just shifted his feet, opening and closing his mouth making him look like a fish. "Dude, ju-" Danny stopped short, his mouth curling into a smirk. "Are you serious?"

"What?" The teen shook his head and laughed.

"You only want to eat out because you think we'll see a ghost." Mr. Donati blushed, as Danny continued to laugh. "Man, c'mon. We're not going to see a ghost."

"How do you know? What if we do? Then I'll have proof to show my sister!"

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Mr. Donati had made up his mind, and there was no use in arguing with him after. He turned back to the bathroom to change his clothes. Once he was done, he found Mr. Donati waiting for him at the door. "After you, sir," said Danny.

"One moment," the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"Dude, it's the middle of the night. You don't need that."

"They're for you," he said handing them to the raven haired teen. "I'd rather eat my food in peace than be bombarded with your crazed fans."

"Oh, okay," he took it from him and put it on. "Better?"

"A bit, alright let's get going." Opening the door, the two walked down the hall to the elevator. Once inside Danny leaned back on the wall, turning to glance at the man.

"You never said where we're going," he said.

"Nasty Burger." Danny's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry where?" he asked sure he had not heard that correctly.

"Some burger joint called the Nasty Burger."

"N-nasty B-burger?"

"I swear kid, you need your hearing checked," he turned to look at the teen annoyed, "but yes." Danny bit his lip in concern.

"Why there? It sounds kinda, uh, nasty." Mr. Donati laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Don't worry though. I did my research, the place has pretty decent reviews," he paused for a moment, "Also, the place is known for its frequent ghost attacks." Danny groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're joking right?" Mr. Donati shook his head and shot a grin Danny's way. He frowned in return.

Just then the elevator doors slid open. Danny pushed himself off the wall, making his way outside when Mr. Donati stopped him. He raised an eyebrow, asking him what was up.

"Put your hood on," he said before walking out. Danny shook his head, but obliged.

The two walked silently next to each other on their way to the restaurant. Mr. Donati was on the lookout for any supernatural being that may be present, while Danny examined every teenager he saw, making sure they weren't his friends. Thankfully there weren't many people out as it was about 10:30 at night, and out of the little amount of people he did see, none of them were Sam or Tucker.

Danny slowed down when the sign of the Nasty Burger came into view. He gulped. It would be weird going there without his two best friends. It was their favourite place to hang out, and he never found a place quite like it in Dimsdale.

What would he do if they were in there right now? Sure, they probably wouldn't recognize him with his makeshift disguise Mr. Donati made him wear, but still, there was a possibility.

Danny shook his head, he was being ridiculous. It was so late at night there couldn't possibly be anyone he knew in there. Mr. Donati opened the door for him, he walked inside and froze.

That is except for Valerie Gray.

Crap, crap, crap. Valerie still worked here? He hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. He thought he was safe from her since she lived in Elmerton. Crap, what was he going to do? He jumped when he felt a hand touch his back. He whipped around just to see Mr. Donati.

"Stop doing that," he hissed. Mr. Donati looked at him in concern.

"You alright kid?" he asked. Danny bit his lip, then nodded.

"Fine," he mumbled, shaking his hand off of him. The man nodded slowly, obviously not convinced. The two walked to the counter where Valerie stood. Danny looked around and found that they were the only two customers in the whole restaurant. He frowned, just his luck.

"Welcome to Nasty Burger, may I take your order?" Valerie asked the two of them. Danny looked down avoiding her gaze. Mr. Donati glanced at him and sighed, ordering for the two of them when it became obvious Danny wasn't going to talk.

"Alright, that'll be $21.95." Mr. Donati pulled out his card and paid. "Thank you, your order will be ready shortly." she said kindly.

"Alright, thank you very much," he turned to face Danny, "I have to use the bathroom, wait for me out here."

"What?!" Danny asked frightened. Mr. Donati smirked.

"What, are you scared of the ghosts now?" he teased. Danny frowned and him, glaring holes into his back as he walked to the men's room. He sighed, just great. Now he was stuck alone with Valerie for who knows how long. He sat down on one of the counter stools, leaning his head on his hand, looking away from said girl.

"So… that your dad?" she asked. He flinched. Dammit, did she have to try and start a conversation? He turned his head a little but made no other movement to acknowledge that he had heard her. "Hey, unless you're deaf, which I figured you're not, I know you heard me."

Danny closed his eyes in annoyance. So ignoring her wasn't an option now either. He turned to look at her, his frown deepening.

"No," he replied shortly. He looked at her, her expression telling him that she was waiting for him to say more. Danny sighed. "My boss." Valerie gave him a weird look.

"Your boss?" Danny hummed in response. "Why's he paying for you?" he pursed his lips.

"Because, I'm broke," he replied, turning his head away again.

"Why're you wearing that?" she asked, obviously not getting that Danny was in no mood to talk to her.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Sunglasses and a hoodie. No use for those shades in the dark, or in here, and it's way too hot for a hoodie." Danny rolled his eyes. "What are you a druggie or something?"

"What the hell?" he said a bit offended. She smirked at his reaction.

"Well, are you?" she teased.

"No," Danny huffed defensively. She tilted her head a bit and smiled.

"Take your hood off then" he looked at her with a weird expression. The dark skinned girl raised her eyebrow, as if challenging him. Danny laughed to himself, before reaching up and sliding his hood off his head.

"There, happy?" Valerie looked at him for a moment, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Y-yeah," she said quietly. Danny bit the inside of his cheek, uncomfortable with the way Valerie was looking at him. He coughed breaking her from her trance. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"It's fine," he said, shifting his position in his seat. He drew circles on the counter surface, not liking the awkward silence that fell over them. "So," Valerie looked up at Danny's voice.

"Hm?"

"Uh, wh-why are you working so late at night?" Valerie laughed at the boys hesitance.

"Why you asking? Worried?" she teased. Danny blushed looking down at his hands. "Well, those college bills aren't going to pay themselves now are they?" she replied, amusement evident in her voice. Danny nodded.

"So, you going to be a freshman?" he asked.

"Yea, how about you?" Danny shook his head.

"Nah, I think I'm done with school for now," he replied. Valerie looked at him confused.

"What? Why?" Danny smiled at her sadly.

"Well, you know, because…" he trailed off.

"Oh, right. You're broke. I'm sorry. I know what you're going through," she smiled sympathetically. Danny returned her smile.

"What college are you off to then?" he asked, breaking the silence that fell over them again.

"Oh, Amity U." Danny looked at her confused.

"Amity U? Isn't that a local school?"

"Yeah it is. Is that a problem?" she said crossing her arms defensively.

"Huh? No, no of course not. It's just, uh, I don't know, you seem like someone who wouldn't want to be glued down to one place, 's all." Valerie smiled sadly, looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, I guess I am," she replied quietly. Danny shifted in his chair to get closer to her.

"Then, if you don't mind me asking, why stay so close to home?" Valerie bit her lip, wondering if she should answer or not.

"I've got… responsibilities." Danny gulped.

"R-responsibilities?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it." Danny nodded slowly. He closed his eyes in frustration. Crap. He knew exactly what Valerie was talking about. She couldn't go study abroad because of him. Because he left her to take care of Amity's ghost troubles. Honestly, why was he such an idiot? Why didn't he think of how him leaving would affect others lives? Why was he so freaking selfish?

"S-so, wh-what's your favourite colour?" he asked suddenly, ignoring the way his voice cracked.

"What?" Valerie asked laughing. Danny blushed.

"You know… just tryna diffuse the tension," he said giving her a toothy grin. She laughed again shaking her head.

"Red, and yours?"

"Blue," he replied. Valerie opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by Mr. Donati's sudden return.

"Hey kids, hope you didn't miss me too much?" the man asked jokingly. The two teen laughed. Mr. Donati smiled, and turned to look at Danny. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that his hood was down. Danny shook his head, silently telling him not to worry about it. He nodded in understanding.

"Oh, excuse me sir. Your order is ready." Valerie said to Mr. Donati, handing him a tray with their food on it.

"Heheh, thank you Miss. C'mon kid I'm starved." the man carried the tray to one of the tables, sitting down and digging in. Danny chuckled and followed suit.

The two ate their food in silence, Mr. Donati still looking around the restaurant, obviously expecting a ghost to show up. Danny glanced at the counter where Valerie was from time to time. She caught him staring at her a few times and smiled. He would grin back, blush and return to his food. Once they were done, they threw out their trash and cleaned up. Mr. Donati pulled Danny's hood back on his head, before waving goodbye to Valerie and leaving. Danny began to follow when the girl's voice caught his attention.

"Hey!" she called. Danny turned and looked at her. "I-i never caught your name." Danny smiled warmly.

"Da- I mean, Chip." She tilted her head, staring at him curiously.

"Skylark?" she asked jokingly leaning over the countertop. Danny grinned. He reached up and took off his sunglasses, exposing his face to her.

"Yeah, I guess," he said smirking. Valerie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then she also smirked.

"So, not a drug dealer then?" Danny laughed.

"No, not yet at least. Maybe if that guy stops paying for my burgers, then we'll see," he said, gesturing to Mr. Donati outside. Valerie chuckled shaking her head. Danny smiled warmly. He really missed this. Missed her. It felt nice just to talk to her again, even if she didn't realize who he was. He sighed.

"Hey!" she called laughing, breaking Danny from his thoughts. He blushed when he realized he had just been staring at her. He mumbled a sorry, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned when he heard a tap on the glass door. Mr. Donati looked irritated, obviously impatient with the teen. "Looks like you gotta go," Valerie said softly. Danny turned back to her smiling sadly.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" she asked hopefully. Danny frowned.

"Yeah, maybe," he bit his lip closing his eyes for a moment. "Well, bye then, uh," he paused, pretending to glance at her name tag before looking back at her face, "Valerie."

"Bye," she whispered waving at him. Danny placed his sunglasses back over his eyes and turned to the door. He opened it, turning to look back at her one last time, then left.

"Finally," Mr. Donati grumbled when he saw him. "Did you manage to get her number too then?" Danny glared at the man, walking past him. Once he was far enough from him, he let out a shuddering breath, that he hadn't even known he'd been holding. Mr. Donati's arm suddenly fell over his shoulder. He looked up at the older man, to see him smiling at him.

"You like her, don't you?" he asked softly. Danny shrugged the man off of him.

"Yeah, well it doesn't really matter, now does it?" he grumbled. He picked up the pace, walking away from the Nasty Burger, away from Valerie.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! Only 2 more left before the end. Tell me what you thought about it the reviews!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-EctoLadoo :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

"I told you we weren't going to see anything," Danny gloated as Mr. Donati trudged behind him. The man had woken him up early that morning, informing him that they would be going on Amity Park's ghost tours, and then doing a bit of ghost hunting themselves. Despite Danny's complaints, he was forced to follow the man all over the town searching for some type of supernatural being. As Danny had expected, they didn't find anything, since he knew ghost activity had gone down since the Disasteroid incident.

"Yeah well, I bet it's only because you're here," the man grumbled.

"Me? What do I have to do with anything?" Danny asked, amused by Mr. Donati's behaviour.

"Yeah you, I mean have you ever heard of a skeptic finding a ghost? You people probably scare them off with all your negative energy," he finished crossing his arms. Danny laughed at the man's theory.

"Okaaaay, if that's what you want to believe," he chuckled. The older of the two glared at the teen, not entertained with him. They continued to walk back to the hotel in silence. Danny looked up, noticing the sky had turned a dusty pink, bright oranges in the mix. It would be getting dark soon.

"Uh, Mr. Donati?" he asked causing the man to turn to look at him. "When did you say we were leaving tomorrow?"

"Around sunrise," the man replied, "why?" Danny slowed to a stop, looking behind him in thought.

"Uh, Is it okay if I meet you in the hotel later? I, uh, sorta wanted to check something out." Mr. Donati nodded.

"Yeah, sure kid. Knock yourself out, just," he walked over and pulled Danny's hood on his head. "And, remember to keep those shades on, okay?" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, okay. See ya!" he turned around walking away from the man, down the sidewalk. Something had caught his eye while they were on the ghost tour, and he wanted to check it out.

* * *

 _Amity Park Cemetery_

Danny gulped at the sight of the sign. It felt weird to know that somewhere along the lines of graves, was a stone with his name on it. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath, then walked in.

It seemed the graveyard was empty of any other living person, beside himself. The sun had completely set now, adding to the haunting atmosphere of the place. Danny searched the many tombstones reading the names of each and every one. He stopped when he found the one he was looking for.

 _In Loving Memory of_

 _Daniel James Fenton_

 _July 15, 1990 - November 6, 2006_

 _"The darkest night, felt so bright with you by our side"_

He felt a pang of sadness at the sight of the stone. He smiled slightly at his signature DP symbol carved just below the quote. The headstone was a small one, he probably would have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. He was slightly surprised, by the size. He had expected it to be more flashy and expensive looking. Not that he was complaining though. If felt nice to fit in for a change.

He noticed a single red rose placed at the front of the stone. It wasn't fresh, the petals barely attached to the stem, meaning it had been there a while. He smiled softly, picking it up. Who had placed it there? His parents? Jazz? Tuck? Sam? He sighed putting the flower back in its place.

He stood there a while longer just staring. He wondered how his funeral was. Who had showed up? He would imagine there would have been a lot of fuss to make sure the great hero had a proper farewell. He let out a small laugh, shaking his head.

Taking one last look at the spot where his empty coffin was buried, he turned to walk away. He stopped short when he saw a flash of light from the entrance of the cemetery.

"Crap," he whispered when he realized whoever had entered was coming in his direction. He looked around frantically for a place to hide. Spotting a large tombstone, he ran and sat behind it, blocking himself from the view of whoever had walked in. He tried to calm his racing heart, when he heard the stranger come to a stop.

Curious, Danny shifted ever so slightly so he could see where the person had stopped. His eyebrows shot up when he found that they were standing at Danny's grave. Who was that? Someone Danny knew? The mystery person had turned their flashlight off so it was difficult to see how they looked. Danny adjusted his position again, to get a better view of the person.

It was a male, somewhere around Danny's age. Tucker? Danny looked again. No, he could tell if it were him. Then, who was this?

Danny shook his head. Who cares who it was. He had to get out of here before the person saw him. He looked around, planning the best escape route. He picked himself slowly off the ground, trying not to make a single sound. He took a step, his foot landing on a twig that he hadn't noticed, snapping it in half. He swore, whirling his head around to see if the person had heard him.

The person tilted his head a bit in Danny's direction, but made no other indication that he had heard him. Sighing in relief, Danny moved to leave when the person's voice stopped him.

"Hey Fenton," they said. Danny paused, turning back around to look at the person. They still stood with their back to Danny, head looking down at his headstone. Were they talking to his grave? Just then the mystery person turned to face Danny, and he immediately recognized who they were.

Wes Weston.

The red haired teen's mouth curled into a smirk at Danny's reaction.

"Long time no see, eh? Miss me?" Danny blinked blankly at the other boy. How? Wh-? D-did Wes recognize him? Just like that? His heart started racing a mile a minute. The red head raised an eyebrow at Danny, waiting for a reply. Danny coughed, calming himself down.

"Um, are you talking to me?" Wes rolled his eyes.

"No, dumbass the person standing next to you," he replied sarcastically. Danny frowned crossing his arm.

"Okaaay, w-who are you?" Wes frowned rolling his eyes again.

"Cut the act Fenton, I know you know who I am."

"What act?" Danny asked innocently, "and stop calling me that."

"Oh right sorry, I forgot. You're the great Chip Skylark now aren't you?" Danny ground his teeth together, narrowing his eyes at the other boy. So Wes knew exactly who he was. This was bad, really bad. Danny took a step backwards, just as Wes took one towards him. "There's no point in running Fenton. I know who you are, nothing you can do about it." Danny frowned. Sighing, the raven haired teen slowly reached up, removing his sunglasses.

"H-how did you know?" he asked softly, voice cracking. Wes looked at Danny as if he had grown another head.

"You're joking right?" he asked incredulously. Danny stared at him in confusion, to which Wes began to laugh. "I understood when people didn't get that you were Phantom. I mean different hair, different eyes. Okay, understandable. But this! Dude, you didn't even bother changing the way you looked! I knew it was you the moment I saw you on T.V!" Danny laughed.

"Gee Wes, you have got to stop being so obsessed with me," he teased. Wes turned red, almost resembling his hair colour.

"Shut up," he growled. Danny laughed some more.

"Oh c'mon, isn't it weird that you're always the only one to figure it out? If I didn't know better I'd say you had a crush on me," he smirked as Wes glared daggers at him.

"It's not my fault that the entire planet is seemingly filled with imbeciles, and I'm the only one God was kind enough to bless with a brain! Stop laughing!" Danny brought his hand up to cover his mouth trying to control his laughter.

"Sorry," he said still smirking. Wes frowned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Wes raised his eyebrow in annoyance.

"Fake your own death, why'd you do it?" The smile slipped from Danny's face.

"I-i don't wanna talk about it," he mumbled.

"Right, 'cause there are so many other people out there who you can talk to about this," he drawled, causing Danny to glare at him.

"Sure you're not obsessed with me?" he asked coolly. Wes narrowed his eyes.

"Positive," he paused, "I just...it's weird ya know? You had everything man. Everyone loved you! You became like the most popular guy at school. Had all the girls crushing on you, even a few guys! You had a hot girlfriend. The teachers practically worshipped you! Hell, they were scared to ever give you detention again. You could be late or cut class, ghost fight or not, and they wouldn't care. You're life was amazing! I-i don't get it, how could you just throw it all away like that?"

Danny closed his eyes, exhaling deeply.

"Ever since, I found out who you were, I've been trying to come up with some sort of theory as to why you would leave. Every time though, I came up blank. I just can't figure it out dude, and it's driving me crazy."

"Just stop worrying about it then," Danny started quietly, "you wouldn't understand if I told you anyway." Wes raised an eyebrow at the darker haired boy.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Danny took a step back, leaning on a headstone behind him. He ran a hand over his face before looking up and locking eyes with Wes.

"Yeah, everyone just adored me didn't they?" he said bitterly crossing his arms over his chest. "Danny Phantom, saviour of the world! I couldn't go anywhere without being mobbed by people, insisting that they loved me. Did they really care about me though? I mean did anyone even remember who I was? The freaky, dorky kid, with ghost hunters as parents. It was like Danny Fenton didn't even exist anymore, and it was driving me crazy!"

Wes frowned. "That's it?" he laughed harshly. "Screw those idiots Fenton! There were still people out there who genuinely cared about you. The real you. How could you just leave us like that? We thought you were dead! You're family was a complete wreck! I couldn't even bare to look at them when I saw them around town. Do you even know what you did to them? D-do you even care?"

Danny glared at Wes, fire in his eyes. He pushed himself off the stone he was leaning on, marching over to the red headed boy.

"Don't you dare say that to me Weston." he growled his face inches away from Wes's, causing the other boy to take a cautious step back. "Don't you dare try and imply that I don't care about my family, alright, because they mean the world to me. I would die for any one of them in a heartbeat." Wes gulped and nodded stiffly

"Then why?" he asked after a moment. "Why'd you do it?" Danny took a breath to calm himself and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"To protect them," he said. The other boy gave him a weird look.

"Protect them? Protect them from what?"

"The Guys in White." said Danny matter of factly. Wes raised an eyebrow at the raven haired boy.

"Those numbskulls?" he asked in disbelief. "What the hell were they gonna do?"

"You don't even know, do you?" Danny smirked without humour. "Think about it it Wes, a ghost-human hybrid's existence had just been confirmed. An anomaly. I shouldn't be possible dude. What scientist wouldn't want a chance to pull me apart, molecule by molecule? The only reason they hadn't gotten to me is 'cause my parents were protecting me." He ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "But that's just it. How long was that going to last? It was only a matter of time before they got to them in order to get to me. I couldn't take that risk. I need them to be safe." Wes frowned and nodded.

"Okay, I get that. I do. But, really dude? I've seen them all fight. They could protect themselves." Danny closed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," he started softly. "B-but, they're just humans. One day, one of them were bound to get hurt, and when that day came I just-" he looked up as his voice cracked, trying to control himself as he didn't want to break down in front of Wes. "I don't think I could ever live with myself, knowing I allowed that to happen. It's better if everyone just stayed away from me. Faking my own death was the only way I could make sure they did that."

Wes gazed at the other boy sadly, as he wiped away his tears that managed to fall. The both stood there silently for a while, looking for something to say to diffuse the tension.

"I-i honestly thought you'd done it just to piss me off," Wes said suddenly, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Just when the world finds out I've been right this whole time, you have to go and make a new secret identity. I mean c'mon dude, people are never going to believe me now!" the redhead admitted. Danny laughed, shaking his head, as Wes flushed red.

"Nah, pissing you off is just a bonus I guess," Danny said smirking. Wes rolled his eyes before glancing at Danny's chest. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Nice necklace Fenton," he smirked.

"Huh?" Danny looked down to where Wes was gesturing,"oh.." He saw his triangle shaped pendant sitting on top of his white t-shirt as opposed to underneath, where he usually hid it.

"You believe in the Illuminati and I'm the crazy one," Wes chuckled to himself as Danny stuffed his necklace back in his shirt.

"Yeah and following somebody around everywhere, and decorating your bedroom with said persons pictures is completely normal, right?" Wes narrowed his eyes and ground his teeth together.

"They weren't decorations you asshole, it was research," Danny nodded slowly, smiling smugly at the other boy.

"Sure they were, lover boy," he teased, placing his sunglasses back over his eyes. Wes glared at Danny for a moment before his mouth curled into a smile.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" he asked. Danny smiled back , shaking his head in response.

"Except the fact that I sing about teeth for a living, nope not really," they both burst into laughter at that. Once they calmed down, Wes turned his head a bit gesturing at Danny's headstone.

"Strange, isn't it? How small it is. I was expecting a whole other statue," Danny shrugged walking over to stand next to the other boy.

"Honestly, me too," he laughed, "it's nice though. I'm glad they did it like that."

"You know they had private funeral? No press or anything. Only people close to you invited. I wasn't even invited! Guess they don't consider us close friends, hm?"

"Haha, guess not. Don't worry Wessy," he placed his hand on the others shoulder, "you'll always be my bestie in my heart," said Danny smiling sweetly at the red head, tilting his head. Wes rolled his eyes pushing the hand off of him.

"Think I'll pass, and don't ever call me that again." Danny chuckled softly. The two fell into silence again. Wes took his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "Oh shit, I have to go. My dad's gonna kill me if I come home late again." Danny nodded sadly.

"Oh okay," he said quietly. He breathed deeply, forcing a smile. "Bye, Wes." Wes bit the inside of his cheek, staring at Danny, then also forcing a smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you Fenton," he turned and began to walk back to the entrance. Danny watched him leave, sadly.

"Hey, Wes!" he called suddenly. The boy turned, facing Danny.

"What?!" he called back.

"How'd you know I was here anyway!?" Wes grinned mischievously and laughed.

"Easy, I followed you!" Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise, before laughing too.

"And you say you don't love me!" he teased.

"In your dreams Fenton!" Wes called before stepping out of the cemetery. Danny chuckled shaking his head.

He turned to glance at his grave one last time, before also leaving the cemetery.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long wait :( Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter in the reviews! Only one chapter left!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-EctoLadoo :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**_

* * *

Danny leaned back on the cool glass wall of the elevator once the door slid shut. He closed his eyes, listening to the soft elevator music that he would usually pay no attention to. He thought back to his conversation with Wes in the cemetery, and smiled.

Having a chance to speak with him again had been nice. He felt more himself around the boy, like he didn't have to live up to any expectations around him. It was refreshing.

The elevator came to a stop, the door sliding open revealing the observation deck. Danny figured that since he was already out, a quick trip to Amity Parks Observatory wouldn't hurt. The place was usually pretty quiet, so he figured he would have the place to himself tonight.

He stepped out immediately looking up at the night sky. He would never get tired of it. How each star seemed so close to each other but in reality was probably millions of light years away. It made him feel small, but in a good way.

He walked to the railing and looked out onto Amity Park. His home. God, how he missed this place. No matter how many cities he visited, this place would always be the most beautiful to him. To him, the stars shone brighter in Amity Park than anywhere else in the world. He stood there for a long while, watching over his home, a sense of calm washing over him.

His tilted his head a bit, only to notice something from the corner of his eye. There was another person standing a little bit away from him. He could tell that whoever it was, was staring at him. Danny turned his head to look at the person, as to which they turned back to the sky, acting as if they had been watching the stars the entire time. Danny smiled.

The person was a dude. Looked like he was about Danny's age. He couldn't make out his face due to the darkness of the night. Not really knowing why, he walked over to the other boy. He stood next to him, and leaned over the rail gazing at the night sky again. The boy made no movement to suggest that he noticed him there.

"Beautiful right? I'll never get tired of this." Danny said. The other boy didn't say anything however, and continued to stand still. "You a fan of the stars?" he asked smiling, not knowing why he wanted to speak with this guy.

The other person turned their face to finally look at Danny. The raven haired boy's smile fell, his eyes widening behind his sunglasses. The boy standing next to him was none other than his best friend, Tucker Foley. Danny's heartbeat started to race as Tucker's eyes searched his face. He didn't make any indication the he had recognized him, and turned back to look on to the city before replying.

"A bit. It was more of my friends kinda thing though," he said softly. "He loved this." Danny bit the inside of his cheek as he felt a wave a sadness wash over him.

"Was?" he asked hesitantly. Tucker gave him a light smile.

"Yeah," he said. He stood there quietly again. Danny stared at his friend with sad eyes.

"I-if you don't mind me asking what happened to him?" he asked in a quiet voice. Tucker didn't answer for a moment before sighing.

"Honestly, I have no idea." he started. "One minute he was there and the next he- he was just gone."

"I'm sorry." Danny said. And he was. He just left them without an explanation. Without a proper goodbye. Especially Tucker, who he had left with the promise of seeing the next day.

"It's fine. It was a while ago." the other boy said. It wasn't fine though, Danny thought.

"You two were close?" he asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

"The closest." Tucker started, "we had met in kindergarten. Been best friends ever since. We shared everything together." he stopped for a moment. "Well, almost everything." he added with a nostalgic smile on his face. Danny let his own lips curl up at the reference to his ghostly abilities.

The two fell silent again and began to watch the stars together. If Danny tried hard enough, he could imagine he was back in eighth grade, when he had no powers. He could feel like it was just another summer night where he would force Tuck to sneak out, and come up here and watch the sky with him.

"Sometimes," said Tucker suddenly, "when I miss him I come here. Feels like when I'm here, he's right there standing next to me, you know, gazing up at the stars," he turned to lock eyes with Danny. "Like he never left."

Danny felt his heart squeeze at Tucker's words. He turned his face away from his friend, glad he was wearing glasses so he wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Must be hard." Danny said softly, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Yeah," Tucker said his own voice cracking, "but it's okay. At least I know he's somewhere, probably happier than he ever was here." he smiled sadly at the other boy. Danny looked at him in disbelief. Did he really think that?

"Don't say that." Danny said, not caring how his voice sounded. "He was obviously very happy here. With a friend like you, how could he be anything but?" He stared at Tucker, and watched as a tear he had been holding onto fell from his eyes.

"Thanks." he sniffled, wiping the droplet away. He turned away again, not wanting the stranger to see him cry. Danny looked away, not wanting to make the dark skinned boy uncomfortable.

They stood there, next to each other, without saying anything else. The just watched the stars, for what seemed like hours. They're comfortable quiet was then broken when Tucker's phone began ring. He mumbled a sorry to Danny, and answered.

"Hey, Sam." he heard him say. Danny smiled at the sound of his other friend's name. He wondered how she was doing. Tucker was talking pretty quietly, so Danny could only catch a few words here and there.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time. Ok, ok, I'll be there in a bit. See you then." he heard him say and hang up, stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was that?" Danny asked. Tucker stared at him, and fixed his glasses nervously.

"M-my, uh, my girlfriend." he replied, searching the other's face as if asking if it were alright. Danny raised an eyebrow in surprise, before his mouth curled into a warm smile.

"Sounds like you better get going then. You know, you should never keep a lady waiting." Tucker laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Especially this one." Danny chuckled at that. "Well, see you I guess. And thank you." Tucker smiled at the other boy. Danny returned the smile, and waved as he watched him walk to the glass elevator doors. Tucker turned to look at Danny one last time before the doors slid shut.

After he was gone, Danny sighed and turned around to look back at the city. He stood there for a moment, thinking. He then picked himself up, standing on the railing. Putting his arms up, he grinned.

"I'm going ghost," he shouted for the first time in two years. He felt his ghostly aura wash over him, as he couldn't turn to his ghost form with his necklace on. He jumped off the rail and laughed as he flew over his home, as if nothing had changed.

Up there, Danny didn't notice the dark skinned boy standing below on the street watching his old friend fly into the night sky, as if nothing had changed.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the last chapter! Hope you all enjoyed this story! Tell me what you thought about it in the reviews.**_

 _ **\- EctoLadoo :)**_


End file.
